User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Phase 0 Erm well bad news, I'm having to use my brothers LT as my hard drive went meaning I lost all my documents and BFII, so sorry. When I get a new LT I'll have to start again. Sorry Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Yes Yes you could, in BFII you can't . 19:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep Ya its a shame. . 23:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Lion The Lion is a symbol of imperialism the Roman Empire used it and the British Empire used it, both of those Empires stretched into Africa where there are lions. The modern use of the lion is just a hangover of the days of the Empire. The basic meaning is the lion is a big badass and so are we, also the line is only found in Africa and we own that continent. And thanks about the space unit, you can use it if you want, but I'm glad you like it. Also thanks for correcting the SCUBA spelling. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK *I think that the usage of bad ass comes from Americans, however over here ass is a lighter word often used instead of the harsher arse. *Of cause I'll correct the grammar or spelling, but not the word differences like armour/armor. *And that custom droid idea is great, did you make the image your self? *Edit: Why don't you like the CW TV series? * Kingofall42 Talk Blog . TCW The Clone Wars, yeah somtimes it gets a bit out of sinc with other media, but the whole point of the series is developing clones as people. Your image still looks cool. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK *I do agree about the clones that they should be more like stormtroopers (mostly silent) without all the annoying sarcastic comments when they are killing droids etc. *England has been a monarchy since 774 since then we've had 74 monarchs of which only 7 have been queen. Like most monarchs you only get a queen when they is no male heir to the throne. However that law is apparently going to be changed so the eldest child will be the monarch regardless of their gender. *The phase 0 trooper isn't going very well, the recolouring of the arms was easy enough but modifying the armour it's self is very hard without all my templates etc that I lost when my hard drive went down. *OK I'll leave the relevant messages on your BFIII talk page. *As for what British school children think of Americans, is a long story, to shorten it somewhat you are generally liked unless it's in relation to any wars (mainly for 'wining' WWII, or 'dragging' us into Iraq and Afghanistan). *How do the Americans think of us, and what part of America are you from? * Kingofall42 Talk Blog . erm bad news I was editing my page but my computer go hack and it was sent to kingofall42 but his pro file was deleted because my computer got hack while i was editing sorry about that it wont happen again by ~obi wan masterexxx~ Anakin skyobiliviator what happen with all the comments who deleted theme in (things we want in star wars battlefront 3 page. Also someone copied my old wish list on the comment box and put theme on the wish list seaction. By ~obi wan masterexxx~ Hmm *Shouldn't you be over the revolution be now (We are LOL0. *The main animosity towards Americans over here comes from Mc Donlalds having a Drive Thru instead of a Drive Through. *Harry potter or MP would be best to learn an accent from as they all have different types of British accents, whereas all Imperial officers (with the exception of one who has a cockney accent) use a Upper Class RP accent. *RE:Joke from me- Brilliant so this is what Frodo does after the war? Great editing on it. *Great editing on this as well Clone.jpg *I also love this User:Anakin Skyobiliviator/Vode An music. *Also I removed all the arguments and moved the atchual anonymous wishes onto a section on the list but they appear to have vanished, as has my profile page again???? * Kingofall42 Talk Blog .